


Important Business

by WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, don't worry I'll get back to that shortly, first kiss kind of business, nerds being awkward, no angst to speak of here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs/pseuds/WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom approaches Robin with some urgent information. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Business

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this a long time before "Daybreak," I just finished it later. Plus, I feel like everyone needs some fluff. Enjoy!

Chrom pulled aside the fabric that served as a door to Robin's tent and stuck his head inside, "Do you have a minute?" he asked.  
  
Robin was sitting on his unrolled futon, polishing the blade he had just received from an afternoon of supply shopping. He looked up and smiled, "Sure, what's up?" he asked, brightening considerably at hearing Chrom's voice.  
  
Chrom shifted his weight and looked away awkwardly. Robin frowned and put his blade aside.  
  
"Is… something wrong?"  
  
"What? No. I just... "  
  
Chom stepped in, tugging lightly on his clothes, acting as self-conscious as a new guest.  
  
He lingered at the doorway for a few moments, watching the flap or fabric settle closed, then approached Robin to stand at the foot of his bedding.  
  
Chrom looked nervous, which wasn't an expression that flattered his features... And one Robin had only seen on his face when things were really dire.  
  
Robin stood up instantly. "What happened? Are you hurt? Is someone else hurt? Are we under attack?"  
  
Chrom shook his head quickly, "No, no. Nothing like that."  
  
Robin watched Chrom's face carefully. His deep blue eyes flicked to Robin's, then away again. His tongue brushed past his lips.  
  
He sighed, "Robin, I need to tell you something really important."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well... I..." Chrom looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, "I... uh... look, maybe it'd be best if I could... show you."  
  
Robin frowned in confusion, but nodded.  
  
Chrom dropped his arm, then stepped a little closer.  
  
Slowly, carefully, Chrom brought his hands up and gently cupped Robin's face in them. He paused and his expression grew serious.  
  
Robin stared back, ignoring the flare of excitement that had suddenly sparked in his stomach. This wasn't the first time Chrom had done something like this, after all. He had held Robin's face in his hands numerous times on the battlefield... normally to inspect some cut or burn Robin had sustained during a particularly nasty clash. Though to be fair, this wasn't one of those times. For one thing, Robin was perfectly healthy.  
  
"Robin,” Chrom said quietly... tenderly.  
  
The tone sent shivers up Robin’s spine, and he was suddenly aware that his heart was knocking hard against his chest.  
  
No. He had to calm down. Think rationally. Chrom had used that tone with him before. When they were...  
  
Chrom started to lean in, and Robin's thoughts scattered. He heard his blood pound in his ears, felt his hands shudder, felt the excitement in his stomach burst.  
  
No, no. This-- Chrom was close. He wasn't-- Too close. A rational excuse-- Robin's eyes could no longer focus on Chrom's face. He could feel Chrom's warm breath on his mouth and--  
  
Their lips met.  
  
Robin’s mind blanked completely.  
  
The kiss was brief, as Chrom quickly pulled away. He stared intently at Robin, as though searching his face for any negative reaction.  
  
Robin blinked. Once. Twice.  
  
Then his legs gave out.  
  
He desperately tried to steady himself on Chrom, but only succeeded in pulling the prince off-balance and having them both fall onto Robin's futon in a heap.  
  
They stayed like that for a few seconds... Chrom dazed from the sudden drop, Robin dazed from the sudden kiss.  
  
Then Robin returned to his senses.  
  
"Uh... Chrom?" he began.  
  
"...yes?" Chrom replied.  
  
They looked towards each other, and their eyes met. The sheer ridiculousness of what had just occurred seemed to hit them both instantly, and they broke into laughter.  
  
Chrom picked himself up and put his hand out to Robin, which was gratefully accepted. Once both of them were their feet, Robin moved close, wrapping his arms around Chrom, pulling him in until they were flush together. He felt Chrom’s heart thumping against his own, felt Chrom's arms slip around his waist and hold him tight...  
  
Hopefully he wouldn't soon feel Lissa's hand on his shoulder shaking him violently to wake him up.  
  
Their mirth died down after a while, and they stood for a minute in comfortable silence.  
  
"...I wasn't expecting that." Robin said.  
  
Chrom laughed, "In a good way or a bad way?"  
  
"Good," Robin chuckled, "Definitely good… and effective, too. You knocked me clear off my feet."  
  
He pulled away to examine Chrom’s smiling face, pinked by nervousness and laughter. Robin grinned, then pulled him in for a kiss of his own.


End file.
